


红茶与核桃

by LindsayLian



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayLian/pseuds/LindsayLian
Relationships: Kimura Takuya/Nakai Masahiro





	1. 1-红茶与核桃

他在意街对面的红茶店很久了。

对面的开闭店时间基本和他的同步，而他也从来没能成功窥探过店长的行踪——后者总是从店的内部拉下卷帘门，便轻易消失在他的目光下。也许那个人就住在店里，也许后厨可以通向另一条小路。谁知道呢，毕竟隔着一条双排单行道。说宽不算宽，走过去也耗不掉十秒。说窄不算窄，不然为什么仅仅十秒的脚程也没能让他们两个人熟识起来呢。

他决定走进去看看。

天气很冷，没有人会大清早跑来他的店里买东西。所以他把钥匙收回大衣的口袋里，双脚转了个方向，趁着公车和赶着去学校的自行车没有威胁到他的性命，快步地走过马路，推开了红茶店的门。

“欢迎光临。”店长说。

由于他迟迟没有关上那扇玻璃门，外头的冷风顺着这一开口狠狠地灌进店里。这也成功地换来了店长的一个瞪视。

这不能怪他。本来应该要自己合上的玻璃门大概早已失去了那样的能力，又或者是冷空气已经把轮轴上刚涂上的润滑剂给冻僵了。他用屁股抵着门边，把门推回原位。正想抬手和这位“初次见面”的邻居店长打个招呼，后者又低下头倒弄自己的茶叶去了。

也许他不知道我正是对面那家坚果店的老板。他安慰自己。

左手肘压在前台的时候感到有些刺痛，细看才发现是过塑的菜单已经旧得卷起了边。抬眼看到的菜单招牌还没有通上电，但清晨的光线足以让他看得清楚。只可惜，他没有找到自己感兴趣的饮品。

“没有咖啡吗？”他问。

这不是个好问题，从店长的表情可以看得出来，而店长也确实没有给出什么有礼貌的回答。

“要喝咖啡请出门右转星*克，这里不适合你。”

他开始后悔自己问出了那个问题，这让事情变得棘手。气氛尴尬得让他想立马走人，不过这似乎会让他的第一印象分从零直接扣到负无穷，于是他打消了这个念头。

他试图询问店长推荐，但他没有成功，因为有其他客人进来了，虽然这也不是主要原因。

进来的是两个上班族，目测是常客，他对此有印象大约是因有几次她们来店里买干果时看见过手上拿着的纸杯的缘故。两位女士看站在前面的他没有要点单的意思，用眼神询问了店长，点了两杯红茶拿铁。

“那我也要…一杯红茶拿铁。”他说。

两位女士忍不住窃窃私语，店长却被他这突然的点单逗笑了：“你想要什么茶？”

“红…红茶？”

这下连两位女士也被逗笑了。

店长给饮品套上防烫的杯套，送走了嬉笑的女士们，这才终于要给他的新客人做他的红茶拿铁。

他只看着店长在壁柜深处翻出一盒茶叶来，烹煮茶汤的动作如行云流水。熬了好一会儿，把旁边加热过的鲜奶慢慢地溶了进去。最终给他装进了一只白瓷杯里，配着一支精致的小茶匙。

店里没有其他客人了，大概也是因为时间太早，天气太冷，人们宁可在床上多待半小时，也不愿来冷清的店里在拿到饮品前浪费这样一段时间。店长把杯子端上了前台，他站着的地方，似乎没有让他坐下的意思。

“尝尝？”店长说。

他拿起茶匙，悬在杯中顺时针搅了搅。滚烫的茶还在冒烟，他着实不敢拿自己的喉咙开这个玩笑，于是在店长玩味的眼神下硬是再搅了三分钟。

他捏着杯柄，小口地品尝。醇厚的鲜奶没有喧宾夺主，不添加糖分也没有让他觉得平淡，他仍然可以尝到那红茶浓郁的坚果香气。

店长弯着腰，手肘也撑着台子，专心等待客人的评价。他暂放杯子时正好撞上店长的眼神，又赶紧移开了视线。正好瞟到那张旧菜单的角落上写着“店长推荐：红茶拿铁”和旁边不算得亲切的价格。

“不用你给钱，送你的。”店长说。

他鬼使神差地又举起杯子喝了一口，才再次对上那个眼神道了谢。

他掏了掏口袋，摸出一小袋常备作零食的核桃仁，打开密封条翻开袋口，放在店长的手肘边推了推。后者也毫不客气，和他一个一个分食起来。

等零食袋见底，茶杯见底，天也算是全亮了。

红茶店里的客人多了起来，他也终于想起自己的店还需要开张营业。他把茶杯递回给店长，匆匆忙忙地拿上自己的大衣往外走。

“欢迎下次光临。”他听见店长说。

于是他回头看了一眼。阳光透过枯树枝投射到店长身上，在那称作料理台的背景上映出好看的光斑。

好像店外的东风也没那么冷了。

————————————————

红茶店的店长在意街对面的坚果店很久了。

冷たい風が吹くと  
思い出す事がある  
寒がりな君が入れた  
温かい紅茶とくるみ


	2. 2-红茶与郁金香

“今天打烊了。”

他急切推开门，只看见店长背对着他，头顶悬着一盏暖灯。打工的店员关上了几乎所有的灯，早早地被店长赶回家去了，只剩下店长一个人在收拾着展示用的茶叶。

“只要红茶也不行吗？”

听见了这个声音店长才回过头来，他几乎已经把手背到腰后去解开围裙的系带。那是一条看起来很悠闲的亚麻布围裙，墨绿色的主体，配灰粽的系带。他内搭一件纯白的长袖衬衫，小臂的袖子上有皱痕，是把折了一整天的袖口翻回原样的缘故。  
、  
“我不太建议你这么晚了还喝红茶，”他并没有想把收回柜子的红茶再拿出来的意思，“如果你今晚还想睡一觉。”

“现在才9点，离睡觉还早着呢。”客人看了看不存在的手表，似乎不觉得应该为这种无聊的理由抛弃这个难得的，虽然也是自己争取来的机会。

店长定定地看。了很久，才终于松口。

“好吧，”他在壁柜里挑挑拣拣，摸出一小袋茶包来，“反正也只有红茶了。”

瓷杯已经挂了起来滴着水，他只能拿了两个提供冰水用的小纸杯叠在一起。接了热水，让茶包在里头浸了一小会儿便拿出来丢掉了。从冰柜夹出两块冰块也扔了进去，杯子就递到了客人面前。

“还真是简单。”客人吐了个槽。

“这可是要收费的。”店长翻了翻白眼继续清点起厨房的东西。

你们知道的，客人在红茶店的对街经营着一家坚果店。生意并不很好，虽然有忠诚度极高的常客，又沾了附近学校的光，能赚些小孩子的零花钱。

你们也知道的，客人对红茶店的店长很感兴趣。而他也认为店长对自己似乎也有那么一点兴趣，多亏了那杯滚烫但免费的红茶拿铁。这也是他赶在红茶店打烊前匆匆把自己的店铺关闭的主要原因。

只是有一点，他觉得手上这杯“简单”的红茶可真不怎么好喝。

“不好喝也得付钱。”店长说。

店长自然看得出来客人对这杯茶感到不满，即使客人已经竭力控制自己的表情，但很明显这表现瞒不过第三产业的从业者。

客人自然也知道那茶包必不是含着什么优质的茶叶，从店长泡茶的手法就可以看出来了。他记得店长给他做红茶拿铁时用的是藏在壁柜深处，金属罐子里装的东西。不过他倒是饶有兴趣。

“那我合格了吗？”他排出两张纸币和好几枚硬币，凑够了菜单上的数目，突然沾沾自喜起来。

店长没说话，把挂在脖子上的围裙脱了下来，往下对折，把那朵以墨绿为底的黄色郁金香刺绣摊在他面前。厨房已经为次日的开张准备好，而店长也随时准备着下班——在送走最后一个客人之后。

“这可不是什么考验。”店长穿上外套从里面走出来，“如果你喝不出来那只能说明上回那杯红茶拿铁我送错人了。”

店长接过他手里的纸杯，另一只手把围巾挂在脖子上，关掉店里灯径直往外走。他也不得已跟着出去，接着就看见店长把他没喝完的那点茶水往门口的花盆里浇。

“你不需要勉强自己喝完，”店长把长长的围巾在脖子上绕了两圈，“你会让我觉得愧疚，让我思考我是不是应该给客人做一杯更好的，即使他推迟了我的下班时间。”

“然而我不觉得你在愧疚，反而在让我觉得愧疚，让我思考我是不是不应该推迟你的下班时间，即使我是故意的。”

“你确实不应该。”

“好吧，那你该给我做一杯更好的。”

片刻的沉默后，两人对视着大笑起来，但又很快地重归沉默。

店长看着客人的肩头，又像是透过他的肩头看他背后闪烁的路灯。客人低头看着店长脚上那双几乎和雪地融成一片的白色板鞋，也可能是透过鞋面想看看他藏在里头因寒冷而忍不住蜷缩的脚指头。

没有人想在寒冷的冬夜站在路灯下太久，所以那个故意的人需要主动打破沉默。

“我觉得既然我们已经认识超过十二个小时了，我应该要知道你的名字。”

“你今天已经从我这里得到太多了，我的名字则不属于其中。”他看上去有些开心，或者说是因为对对方耍了坏，脸颊上飘起了名为窃喜的红云。当然他也可以把这归咎于刺骨的冷风。

客人愣了愣，像是没见过这样的店长，突然打开了新世界的大门，却绞尽脑汁找不到形容词来描绘他所看到的美景，或者描绘此刻在他脑内炸成烟花的感受。

“那明天…”客人问。

店长用手指绞了绞围巾的尾巴没有给他明确的答复，而是看了看手表，侧身朝他回家的反方向走。他就待在原地看着店长的背影越来越远，直到后者慢慢停下，转头。

“明天见，客人先生。”


	3. 3-红茶与牛奶

“请给我两杯牛奶！”

他以为自己又抢到了今天第一位客人的位子。实际上他是的，只不过是在他刚刚推开门的时候被两个带着黄色渔夫帽的小孩子捷足先登，喊着店长，擦着他的裤腿率先进门罢了。

店长早早地套上了围裙，背着门口，大概在和他的宝贝茶叶们说着早安。

他闻声，扣掩上茶罐，回头冲两个小孩笑了笑，从电磁炉上乘了半锅热水的小锅中取出了两瓶牛奶。细心地用干布吸取玻璃瓶底的热水，用手背稍稍测了测温度，确定对于小孩子不会太烫手。他这才撕开了瓶口的塑封，剪了两条黄色的丝带在瓶颈扎了大大的蝴蝶结，然后用纸巾裹着瓶身，递给了两个小孩。

较高的小孩掂着脚，从零钱袋里数出足够的数目码在台上，然后拍拍另一个小孩的肩膀。两人朝店长露出灿烂的笑容，挥动着一只手和店长道别。店长也从台后走了出来朝他们挥手，看着两个小孩说说笑笑地走出店上学去。

他这才注意到那位客人似乎已经在门口站了好久了。

“你也不嫌冷。”店长说。他已经懒得再去蹬这位傻兮兮的客人了，“快把门关上。”

客人傻兮兮地跟着进了店，还是靠在他的老位置。

“我也…要一杯牛奶。”客人说。

店长偏了偏头，但赶紧转了回去，没有搭理他，只是又掀开了茶罐，大概是和他的宝贝茶叶们说第二次早安。客人盯着他的背影，发现后者似乎没有要为他服务的意思，这让他显得有些尴尬，于是他又说了一遍。

“那个…牛奶…？”

这回店长可算是转过头来了。

“那是小孩子特供。你是小孩子吗？”

客人想摆出一个可爱的表情。但是他失败了，有些不伦不类。

“那么我需要一个店长，”他顿了顿，“的推荐，”又补充，“和他的名字。”

店长放下手上的茶罐，挑了个薄荷绿的热饮杯，用马克笔在上面画了些什么，又写了些什么。背对着他在后面倒腾了一阵子，又拎出一盒鲜奶来往杯子里倒了少许。

“不是说小孩子特供吗？”

“你可不就是小孩子吗？”店长背对他偷笑，嘴角的喜悦伴着水雾飘散在空中。店长往里又加了一勺糖，大概也是为了照顾小孩子的味觉。

他接过那个杯子。顺带着摸了一把店长冰凉的手指。店长画的，写的那些东西，也被他转到面前仔细端详。那是一个椭圆的杏仁，即使他脑子里在想杏仁应该是一头尖的东西。不，也许那是橄榄呢？

于是他问：“这是橄榄？”

“那是杏仁。”店长叉腰，仿佛他问了一个无比愚蠢的问题。

靠近杯底的地方写着两个大写的英文字母，想必一定是店长的名字首字母了。他用询问的眼神望过去，只看见店长朝他手上的杯子努了努嘴，明显在为他迟迟不尝一口而感到不满。

他乖乖地暂且放下关于名字的事情，拇指扶着防烫杯套盖不住的地方——今天的饮品温度没有过高，他相信即使直接灌下去一大口也不会烫嘴——他当然不会干出那样“粗鲁”的事情，至少在店长面前不会。

入口是一股子甜味，是糖浆在发挥作用。紧跟其后的是豆子的香气和牛奶的浓厚，当它们顺着喉咙滑入食道之后，那不甘的顽强的，又在舌头上留下一点涩味。接下来的几口反倒没有那么甜了，许是糖浆完全融进了豆奶里，开始和豆子的涩味战斗，直到两败俱伤，只剩下温暖的豆乳香为止。他还没来得及和店长说出他的感想，虽然他想他的表情和眼神足以说明一切。

冷风再次从外头灌进来。

两个男人肩并肩推开了门。一个戴着黑框眼镜，头发很凌乱，眼睛眯着像是没睡醒，也看不出什么表情。另一个要高一些，头发也更短，身长腿长，咧着笑露出大白牙。

“早上好。”“早上好，店长。”他们说，然后先后进了后厨。

他已经站直了许多，要知道他刚刚几乎要把整个上身都压在前台上以离店长更近一点。店长也不自在地转身继续看他的茶叶。

他默默地又喝了两大口，逐渐豆奶也要见底，这才想起来从大衣的口袋掏出一小袋腰果，往店长的茶罐旁边抛去。好在腰果正中目标，而不是尴尬地撒落在地上。

“好吧，”店长把小袋子放在手里掂了掂，有些不情愿地转头，“五折，原价看菜单。”

客人笑嘻嘻地伸手把一张纸币推了过去，双手捧着杯子倒退着离开，即使这差点让他摔了一跤。然后他就似乎满足地回到他的店里去了。

不一会儿两个男人换了和店长同款的围裙从后厨走了出来，推开活板门在店长身边给自己做起了早餐饮品。

卷毛的男人捧着杯子靠在料理台上，没有错过自家店长红着脸揉了揉一张纸币揣进围裙的口袋里的场景。他看了看他的同伴，又看了看店长有些不自在的小动作和台上的那一小袋杏仁。

“真好啊，有杏仁蛋糕可以吃了。”他说。

高个子的男人及时地在自己同伴被店长用眼神杀死之前救下了他：

“那可真不能用来做杏仁蛋糕。”


	4. 4-红茶与烧肉便当（番外）

要是说起小杂役和糕点师在这家红茶店打工的原因，那就得追述到很久很久以前，他们刚认识红茶店店长的时候。

上当了吧我才不要写那个故事。

总之你们只需要知道他们业务能力强，颜值高，会说话，还立志为店长和店长夫人的爱情添砖加瓦，这样就够了。

这也是为什么他们有时候会鬼鬼祟祟地躲在后厨的门帘后占据着最好的位置观看大型长篇巨制店长和客人的爱情故事连续剧，并且会在剧情发展到高潮的时候及时出来助攻一把。

当然现在情况不一样。客人那边开的坚果店似乎来了很重要的客人，导致他甚至没来得及把杯里的茶喝到一半，糕点师甚至还没来得及冲上去推荐自己的杏仁蛋糕，小杂役甚至还没来得及给他递糖浆壶，店长还没把自己的鼻子从茶罐里解脱出来，客人就匆忙地拿着杯子走了。

“好歹他还把茶带走了。”糕点师拍拍店长的肩膀。

“我会在乎这种事情吗？”然后遭到了反问。

他当然不在乎，他在乎的是别的事情。

“我觉得他是吃醋了，客人‘选择’了那边而不是店长。”小杂役猫在后厨和糕点师偷偷摸摸地说着自己的推测，“‘是那边重要还是我重要！你今天必须给我选一个！’电视剧不都这么演吗？虽然我觉得选他那边没错，毕竟他再不开门做生意，坚果店就要倒闭了。”

“不过这也不关我们的事啊，他关了他那边的店，来给我们店长当贤内助不是也挺好？‘我愿意放弃我的事业，为你洗手作羹汤。’电视剧不也都这么演吗？”糕点师说。

“你看的是昭和63年的电视剧吧，可真不女权。”

“你醒醒，那位是男的。”

两人突然陷入沉思，一个看地板，一个看天花板。

“所以我们为什么这么愉快地就接受了未来店长夫人是个男性这个设定？”

“我可真的不知道。”

摸鱼摸了好一阵，直到店长愤愤地冲进来把小杂役揪出去清桌，顺带警告了一下糕点师让他关注一下外头冷柜里的蛋糕存货。糕点师看着料理台上光秃秃的蛋糕胚子，觉得可能去帮没什么事情要做的坚果店打工才是他的人生目标。

虽然等他把新鲜的蛋糕端到客人面前，看她们吃下去幸福的表情以及听到“好吃好吃”的评价之后，他又觉得待在这家店也挺好。

那位特殊的客人——对街坚果店的老板，不负众望地在午饭时间提溜着四份便当，今天第二次走进了这家红茶店。

“我敢打赌，我们下班之后他还会来一次。”小杂役掩口对着糕点师说。

而后者看着客人不知道望向了什么方向突然泛红的脸颊，差点没崩住自己的嘴角，于是他掩饰性地帮店长打起了广告：“这位先生，店里出新品了哦！”

“那…就来杯新品。”糕点师看着客人这闪烁着不敢和店长对视的眼神，觉得人间不直的。客人又吭哧吭哧地把四份便当放上台子，而围着台子的正好有四个人，便当是给谁的不言而喻。

便当是为谁的更加显而易见。

他俩打工仔可不敢随随便便接受客人的好意，他们不能像明显在享受被追求的店长一样坦然地享受高级的叙叙苑烧肉便当。所以他们在心情忐忑诚惶诚恐地像客人道谢之后，坦然地享受起了他的馈赠，顺便习以为常地沐浴了一遍店长的异样眼神。

只能说这样的眼神给予他们过大的压力，导致糕点师实在忍不住往店长和客人的方向看。

“啊！今天真冷啊。要不要尝尝我新发明的果仁面包，走我带你去后厨。”说着糕点师单手抱上两盒便当，抓起小杂役的手腕就把他往后厨拖，当然也不忘了临了给店长和客人乘了两角树莓芝士蛋糕。

小杂役没有被这一插曲打断吃饭的兴致，反而以更慢的速度，在糕点师的注视下优雅地完食。

“你也太没有定力了。”小杂役说。

“是你心太大，你都没看到店长那明显在赶人的眼神。”

“我觉得他只是嫌新品做起来麻烦，而你又这么快把他卖了。”

“我才没卖他。再说了就算我卖他，那位客人买得起吗？”小杂役看着便当的包装盒陷入沉思。糕点师看着便当的包装盒也陷入沉思，“好像还真买得起。”

小杂役拿起手边的一杯茶，慢悠悠地喝了一口，然后才慢悠悠地说：“我有一种感觉。”

“什么感觉？”糕点师的好奇心也跟上来了，他凑上去想听故事。

“店长是故意接受那位客人的追求。实际上他盘算着吃空客人的积蓄，搞垮坚果店的经营。先把老板绑在店里让他不能回去开店，再引诱他不停地在这边消费加上送便当。这样坚果店就会倒闭。然后…”

“然后那位客人就可以嫁进我们店当老板娘？”糕点师插话。

“然后我们店长就可以盘下坚果店为他未来控制这条街当上街霸打下坚实的基础！”

两个人面面相觑。

“是你想多了还是我想多了？”

糕点师认真思考起了两种走向发生的可能性。


	5. 5-红茶与初诣

正值新年，冷空气忽停忽走，远离闹市的小街也冷冷清清看不出什么过节的气氛。没有去初诣习惯的店长只觉得客人少了许多，也没有其他的过节心得。其中一个打工的请了假去看赛车比赛，店里没了糕点师，客人更加不愿意来光顾了。也只有这个时候店长才会念起打工仔的好来，尽管他会怀疑自己开的是一家牛郎俱乐部还是一家红茶店。

说是客人少了，但奔着那芬香茶叶而来的客人还是照样坐在老位置上。奔着另一个打工仔的美貌而来的客人还是会和旁边杵着扫帚没事做的打工仔谈笑几句。而奔着店长而来的常客今天也没有缺席。

他很敏锐地发现店长的心情不太好。排除了茶叶潮掉，茶叶长虫，茶叶失味等原因，楼上频繁又恼人的噪音告诉了他答案。

“那两个小鬼来还奶瓶了吗！”店长气愤地，大声地打断打工仔和客人的对话。

“店长…这还没到中午啊。”打工仔无奈地回答，小心翼翼给客人道了个歉，指了指头顶，示意客人，店长因此而烦躁。

小孩子们早上点了牛奶，会在下午放学之后回店里来还奶瓶，这也算是许久以来的日常。店长怕是已经被噪音扰得过于焦虑，还没到中午就想要尽快关店下班。

他见到常客走进来时面色仍然不佳，但碍于某些原因还是缓和了许多，至少显得没有那么凶狠。常客没有和他调笑，默默地看起了菜单。

“格雷…武夷…”他念着菜单，没看到店长白了他一眼，又过不久菜单就被扯走了去。他坐在台前，望着店长忙碌的背影暗喜，看来又能尝到“店长推荐”了。

“初诣，去了吗？”打工仔结束了和客人的谈话，也坐到了常客的旁边，“我看你这几天都开店了。”

“去是去了，和朋友，凌晨去的。”他回答，“你呢？”

“昨天去…”楼上又传来一声巨响，打断了两人。

店长气得把擦水的干布往地上一掷，套了两个纸杯的热水也洒出来了一点，烫得他直甩手。打工仔赶紧冲上捡抹布，不等店长发脾气，又使了个眼色给常客，让后者秒懂地冲上去抓起店长的手让冷水冲洗。

店长没使劲地抽了抽手，也没从常客的手里抽出来，干脆大爷式地让他处理。常客反而被这个奇异的场面闹得七荤八素，动作慢吞吞地接过毛巾把他的手擦干，再慢吞吞地回了自己该坐的位置。

“加奶吗？”店长问。虽然他这么问了，但他往杯里加奶的动作没有停。

“有区别吗？”打工仔吐槽道，然后被店长上目线斜瞪一眼。

店长泡的是正山小种。今天用了滤茶器的缘故，泡茶时多花了不少时间。沸水与滤茶器中蜷缩的茶叶相互碰撞，茶叶在其中缓缓张开，顺着蒸汽，飘出温柔的清香。。

店长看似不情愿地拿下一个隔热杯套，套好杯子给常客递了过去。他想不需要杯套也可以，毕竟两层厚纸杯按理来说不会烫手，但对于难得的好意，“接受”才是正确答案。

他尝了一口，知道了店长不另外加糖浆的意思。红茶有其独特的甜味，入口甘爽，带一点牛奶的腻味。回味时品出一种熟悉却无法道明的花香味。掀开杯盖，清香扑鼻，就着杯壁上的奶泡开始尽情品尝。他想着有机会倒一定要尝尝不加牛奶的茶汤滋味。

此刻他已经忘了他是个咖啡派的设定。

店长刚才在泡茶时就不再显得那么烦躁，看见常客确实在享受着他泡的茶，更是心情愉悦。这才留意到，楼上的装修似乎已经告一段落。

打工仔坐在常客旁边和他解释道，红茶店的楼上大概是要来一位新邻居，从清晨开始就忙碌着装修的事情，半天都不消停。

“是住户？”常客问。

“好像是个私人侦探，在这里开事务所。”

他们又提起这件事情，店长的脸色肉眼可见地变黑：“也不知道要装修多久。”

坐在窗边边喝茶边欣赏街景的一位客人突然插嘴道：“应该还要两三天吧。”

“你又知道了。”店长也不在乎他是个客人，不怎么高兴地顶了一句。

那位客人打量了一下捧着杯子的常客，留意到了什么，玩味地看着他变幻的表情。常客也尴尬地回看那位奇怪的客人，手不自觉地摸了摸夹克的口袋。

常客收回了眼神，又望回店长脸上，看得他有些紧张。

紧接着常客鼓起勇气开了口，同时从口袋里掏出了两张轻飘飘的东西朝店长推了过去：“店长…”他咽了咽口水，“我这儿有两张三天两夜温泉旅行的票…”

坐在窗边的客人抿了抿嘴，拿起放在旁边的，格纹猎鹿帽，品了一口明亮红艳的茶汤，忍不住自言自语：

“看来还得装修两三天啊。”


End file.
